


What?

by Fandom_Trash_Sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Reader Insert, Smut, Supernatural smut, babys first smut, lucifer x reader, lucifer x you, reader - Freeform, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Sammy/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Sammy
Summary: Request: Could you pretty please write some Luci smut involving a fem!reader and wing grooming? Lucifer is hiding out in the bunker (we'll pretend the finale didn't happen cuz well, we just don't talk about that lol) and he really likes the reader so he asks her to help groom his wings. Not knowing it's part of the angels courting ritual, she agrees and smut ensues. Please and thank you!





	What?

**Request:** Could you pretty please write some Luci smut involving a fem!reader and wing grooming? Lucifer is hiding out in the bunker (we'll pretend the finale didn't happen cuz well, we just don't talk about that lol) and he really likes the reader so he asks her to help groom his wings. Not knowing it's part of the angels courting ritual, she agrees and smut ensues. Please and thank you!

______

Thank you for requesting <3 I hope this matches up similar to what you imagined! I'm sorry it's so late!

　

 _ **Warning:**_ smut, wing!kink, somewhat metion of destiel if you squint, probably ooc, babys first smut

______

　

How did this even happen?

One minute you're arguing on the phone with the Winchesters, the next you're In your room of the bunker with Lucifer, your crush, your hands trailing through the soft feathers of his wings.

Sure, you know what actually happned, but that doesn't make the situation anymore surreal. Despite all of his protests, you can't stop feeling like this _is_ in fact something intimate between angels. You're sure you heard Cas and Dean talking about it weeks ago.

Gripping onto your wet washcloth, you gently run it over the feathers, cleaning them of the dust and ash they've aquired.

His wings absolutely amaze you. Despite some patches of ash, dirt, bloodstained feathers, and matted feathers, you've never seen anything more gorgeous. Other than the owner of said wings, of course.

"They're beautiful, Luce." You mumble for what felt like the hundreth time, though you meant it every time you said it.

Lucifer let out a soft chuckle, "Thank you, (Y/n)."

You continue grooming his wings, noticing shyly how his breathing quicked when you had to use a bit more force to get dirt out. One you finally clean the wings of grime, you decide to start working on getting out the matted feathers.

Running your hand through a section of matted feathers, easing them apart with your fingers, you freeze up as Lucifer lets out a groan.

"What, shit, does that hurt? Do you need me to stop?" You quickly ask, though confused. It makes sense that his wings are sensitive, they're freaking wings afterall!

"No, no, it's fine. It feels.." He hesitates before answering, "Nice. Good."

"Are you sure?" You question, your hand tugging the feathers gently on accident, making Lucifer let out another soft groan.

Wait.

Did he mean good as in...?

"Yeah, very sure." He replies sharply, seeming like he wants you to continue.

Your cheeks heat up as you continue, tugging and mussing the feathers so they are no longer matted and malformed, his groans and quiet moans easily causing heat to settle between your thighs.

Even after you've finished actually grooming his wings, you find yourself still running your hands through the soft feathers, massaging along the base of his wings or just simply petting them. Anything to keep up the noises you're surely addicted to by now.

Placing your hands at the base of his wings, you twist them in the feathers there. Lucifer lets out a strangled moan, as if he wasn't expecting that. You chuckle softly at the thought, a mere human surprising satan.

"Y-you can stop now." Lucifer lets out, his breathing heavy and voice a few octaves lower, sending a shiver down your spine.

Lucifer rolls his shoulders, spreading his wings out as much as your room will allow and flapping them slightly, letting out a content sigh.

"Is that better? Have I fulfilled the quota?" You joke, crossing your arms and smiling as Luce stands up, off of the bed and turns towards you.

Your cheeks turn a bright red as you quickly notice his arousal within the confines of his jeans, but simply pretend not to notice. Lucifer walks forward, his hands running up your arms as you finally turn your gaze to his face, which has a prominant smirk.

"Although I found that quite satisfactory, I could use a little more help." Lucifer flirts, pulling your body against his. A spark is sent straight to your core as you can easily feel him against you.

"Is that so? I _guess_ I could spend a few more hours with you." You tell him, trying to think through what's actually happening.

Lucifer smiles quickly, before closing his eyes and placing his lips on yours.

You're quick to respond, lifting your arms to wrap around his neck, deepining the kiss as his hands run along your sides.

Within a snap of Lucifers fingers, you find your back against your bed, your thighs seperated around Lucifers hips as he lifts himself on his forearms, which are resting by your head, his lips never leaving yours. The heat in your core continues to grow as the kiss changes, from soft and hesitant to needy and passionate. Not that you minded of course.

Lucifer grinds his crotch against your own, making you let out a moan into the kiss, lifting your hips desperately. You trail your hands up his arms, resting them around his neck before reaching a bit more, tangling your fingers in his feathers albiet roughly. This makes Lucifer moan into your mouth this time, making you smirk.

As the need for oxygen becomes too much, you pull away, gasping in large gulps of air, "C'mon, Luce, please," You whine, your voice needy.

Lucifer smirks against your skin, his lips trailing down your jaw and to your neck, searching for _that_ spot, then focusing on it intently when he finds it. Definitately gonna leave a mark. Though, at the thought of Lucifer leaving his marks on your for others to witness, more wetness pools between your thighs.

Another snap and your find all of your clothes, and Lucifers, gone. His lips trail from your neck to your breasts, focusing on each nipple, swirling his tounge around the rosey bud. Moaning, you lift your hips, grinding against Lucifers cock as you run your hands over the base of his wings.

"Lucifer, _please,"_ You moan.

Lucifer moans against your nipple, the vibrations going straight to your core. You continue twisting your fingers in his feathers as he continues toturing you wonderfully.

Finally, Lucifer moves lower, his mouth nipping at your inner thighs. Just as you try to lift your hips, wanting more friction, he easily maneuvers your legs over his shoulders, using his arms to pin down your hips.

He mumbles something against your skin quietly as you moan, completely helpless at his mercy.

You let out a loud moan as he _finally_ relents, licking a broad stripe against your cunt, from your opening to your clit. Lucifer takes his time as you moan beneath him, exploring you and figuring out what you love.

Your thighs quiver, your hand tangled in Lucifers now messy hair, urging him to continue, your other hand holding onto the sheets tightly.

"Lucifer!" You cry out as he focuses on your clit, drawing you closer and closer to your end as the knot in your stomach continues to tighten.

"You like this, (Y/n)? Like being completely at the devils mercy?" Lucifer says swiftly, his lips brushing against your clit as he spoke.

" _Fuck,_ yes," You moan loudly, Lucifer going back to eating you out quickly.

Lucifer moves, pinning you down with one arm as he uses the other one to enter 2 fingers into you, curling them as he begins thrusting them. You moan his name loudly as he finds _that_ spot, his name and gasps for more being the only thing to leave your lips as he draws you closer to orgasm.

"L-lucifer, so close," You moan, desperatly grasping the sheets as your eyes close tightly.

"C'mon, cum for me (Y/n), cum for me babygirl." His words work wonders with his voice dropped, and you cry out as he works you through your orgasm. Fuck, he knows how to use his mouth.

As you come down from your high, he lifts himself from your thighs, licking his lips as your cum coats his chin. He moves up your body, urgently pressing his lips against your own. You moan as you taste yourself on him easily.

"My mate.." He mumbles as he trails kisses along your collar bones, leaving you panting, moaning softly.

Although you enjoy this, you decide you want more. Pushing Lucifer, you move so he's underneath you, stradling him as his wings lift, curling around you slightly. You grind against him harshly, making him moan.

Lucifer moves this time, shifting so you're on you side, one of your legs thrown over his shoulder as he pushes into you, moaning loudly with you. "So _tight,_ "

Your hands grip your sheets as you adjust to his size, before rocking your hips, "Lucifer, please, more," You manage to get out despite your breathing.

"My mate, so beautiful," Lucifer groans, pulling out slowly before pushing back in again, making you cry out his name.

Lucifer quickly picks up a hard and fast pace, his hands tightly gripping your thighs in the most painfully pleasent way, leaving you moaning his name, chasing release one again.

"Want more, babygirl? Wanna feel my cock pound into you til you can't walk for a week?" Lucifer taunts, making you moan before nodding.

"Fuck, yes, Luce, please,"

You moan as Lucifer pulls out quickly, turning you on your hands and knees before slamming into you again, moaning loudly you lean forward, your face being pressed into your pillow as you hold yourself up with your knees and elbows.

Lucifers pace is more brutal, his thrusts hitting deeper and harder, his hands bound to leave bruises with how tightly he's gripping your hips, his hips snapping against your ass wonderfully.

Lucifer mumbles praise around his moans, praising your body and beauty, not that you can fully understand with how amazing he's making you feel. His wings are settled around you, making you feel safe and protected, blocked out from the outside world.

"Im gonna- Luce, gonna-" You attempt to get out before moaning loudly, clenching around his cock as you orgasm, harder than before. Your eyes are closed tightly as you see stars, letting out a long cry of his name.

"Fuck, (Y/n)," Lucifer groans, his own orgasm following as his hot seed coats your walls.

Lucifer eases you through your orgasm, before pulling out and lying beside you. You turn, curling yourself into his chest as he wraps his arms around you, his wings wraping around you right after.

As your sex induced high is finally over, you're filled with content. Lucifer places a soft kiss on your lips, fairly innocent considering what just happened.

"Please tell me this isn't a onetime thing." You mumble shyly, looking away. You just slept with the guy you're in love with, and you don't even know if he returns your feelings.

"It's not," Lucifer assure, carressing your cheeks softly, "You're kinda stuck with me now." He quips, kissing you softly again. You eyes fall shut at the softness of it, "My mate." Luce mumbles against your lips as sleep begins to overtake you.

Mate? As in _mate,_ mate? How did you not realize he was saying this before??

What did you get yourself into now?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this justice @-@  
> Feel free to request, I'm sorry if this isn't the best, I'm new to this ^^'  
> But yes, requests are open


End file.
